


Bulletproof

by CrysaniaLyndhurst



Category: Political RPF - US 21st. c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrysaniaLyndhurst/pseuds/CrysaniaLyndhurst
Summary: Presidential Elections 2016. Bill Clinton is worried about Hillary. Is he right to do so?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My god. Sorry for the formatting, guys! I need to figure this thing out!!!! I'd graciously accept advice :)

Absolutely not,’ he thundered, even the people waiting outside the room jumped a little from the sudden outburst. Bill Clinton and his famous temper. The secret service agents holding the briefing suddenly wished they could teleport out of the room. They expected a brewing apocalypse. The only person who seemed unaffected by his reaction was his wife. But it was only a matter of time until she engaged him with angry tirades. They all knew it. They all knew the Clintons painfully well. And when the former president turned to face her directly, they had no more doubt about the turn of the events. They would not be spared. They were stuck in the middle of a Clinton fight.

‘Don’t be ridiculous, Bill!’ she started and all the agents held their breaths for a second. He turned to her suddenly, taking a long step to directly face her. 

‘Are you completely out of your mind, Hillary??!’ he yelled into her face. ‘You never knew when to stop, did you?! You just need to end up on the front page, don’t you? No matter the cost. You've gone completely crazy!’ he huffed, his face turning beet red with anger.

‘Bill, they know about the threat. Security will be increased, I’ll wear the vest, but I need to go talk to these people,’ she said softly, trying to reason with her husband. 

‘You’ll wear the fucking vest?! Are you kidding me right now? Are you kidding me Hillary?!’ he ran a frustrated hand through his hair trying to comprehend his wife's stubbornness. ‘Kennedy hasn't been shot in the chest. Bobby hasn’t been shot in the chest. Giffords hasn’t been shot in the chest. They have all been shot in the head!!’ he yelled savagely, not being able to decide who should he be angry with. ‘You know why?! Because that is how you kill people! You shoot them in the head!’ And when everyone thought he was finished, he whirled around to face the lead agent of her security detail. ‘So tell me, agent Hayes. Does your vest protect my wife from being shot in the head on live television?’

‘Could we please have the room for a minute,’ Hillary spoke up finally and the agents let out the breath they have been holding for what seemed to be an eternity. They filtered out as fast as they could, and when they were left alone, Hillary stepped in front of her husband. ‘That was quite a performance, Mr President. We should have taped it and showed it to those people. They would’ve been scared shitless,’ she beamed at him, but he didn’t seem to have any of it.

‘This is not funny, Hillary. They are threatening your life…' he sighed snaking his arms around her waist. ‘I don’t want you to go out there tonight. With or without the vest,’

‘You know Bill that I can't do that. These people came to see me, to listen to what I have to say. And I have to show up. You have to understand that…'

‘And you just leave your life behind? Chelsea? Aiden and Charlotte? Me…?’ 

‘Hey. Listen to me, Bill,’ she cupped his cheek gently. ‘I’m not leaving you. You hear me?’ she said bravely holding his gaze. She didn’t seem scared at all. ‘ I’m gonna go, put on the vest, deliver my speech, shake some hands and take some pictures and then I’m all yours. Deal?’ she smiled and he couldn’t help himself but smile with her. There were no words that could describe how much he loved that woman. And there were no words that could describe how terrified he was for her life. As if she could read his mind, she continued: ‘ Remember all those times the secret service wanted to cancel your speeches? But you just went and put on a show anyways? You know how scared I was for you?’ she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She buried her face into his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

‘It's not the same, darling,’ he drawled in his southern accent, and she looked up at him, studying his expression. ‘Every single person on this planet knows that you would have been just fine without me. But me? I would die if something happened to you,’  he said hugging her incredibly tight. And for a second she felt like life could throw any lunatic in her way, she would be safe, because he was holding her. She snaked her hands up on his chest and linked her fingers at the nape of his neck, bringing him down to her and closing his mouth into a kiss. A simple kiss. A simple kiss that turned into a passionate make out session. His hands roamed her body, while she was clinging on to him as if her life depended on his closeness. He unbuttoned her jacket and his hands slid up under her blouse. ‘Bill…’ she breathed breaking their connection. ‘We don’t have time,’ she planted one more kiss on his lips fixing her clothing. ‘Let’s get the speech over with,’ she said following up with another soft peck.

‘I’ll be right beside you,’ he declared and Hillary knew there was no point in arguing with him. He was going to stand right there with her on the stage, while she worked her way through the rope line, the vips, right until he could safely close the hotel room door behind her. 

‘You don’t have to do this, Hillary,’ Bill tried one last time, watching as a female agent fastened the bulletproof vest on his wife.

‘Mr President, if you are planning to stay on the stage, although I would strongly discourage you from doing so, you have to wear a vest as well,’ the agent interrupted his monologue.

‘See Hillary?! It’s too dangerous for me, but they let you go up there. We should cancel the rally.’

‘Bill, we’re not cancelling. I trust the secret service. They know what they are doing, and maybe they are right. You should just wait for me backstage. We don’t know how they would react to seeing you up there with me,’ she said smoothing  her jacket over her hips.

‘I’m waiting for you by the stage then.’ he declared planting a kiss on her forehead. ‘If anything happens to her, I’m going to get all of you killed…' he whispered to the agent waiting right outside the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new here, please be gentle :) Actually don't! I'd love to hear what you think about my story, so please let me know!  
> To be honest I had a part-idea for this chapter, and technically, I could finish here, but I could continue... What do you think? Should I?  
> On a side note, it's good to know that I'm not the only perverted person around here ;) politics is fun, am I right?!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
